


hyaline

by Lexigent



Series: Word of the Day Drabbles [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>hyaline \HAHY-uh-lahyn\, adjective:<br/>1. Glassy or transparent.<br/>noun:<br/>1. In biochemistry, a horny substance found in hydatid cysts, closely resembling chitin.<br/>adjective:<br/>1. Of or pertaining to hyaline.<br/>noun:<br/>1. In biochemistry, a transparent substance found in cartilage, the eye, etc., resulting from the pathological degeneration of tissue.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	hyaline

Sherlock is fast asleep on the sofa as John returns from the pub. John sits down in the front room for a minute to look at him. Sherlock is wrapped in his blue dressing-gown, his hair falling across his face, drooling onto the sofa. John hasn’t ever seen him this quiet. He looks thin and breakable, everything about him pointy and angular, the pale skin blue in the twilight. Like he’s made out of marble or glass. John smiles and walks over to the sofa, careful not to wake his flatmate up. He kisses Sherlock’s forehead and goes to bed.


End file.
